Him: Need
by simplymaterial
Summary: The M-rater chapter to my story 'Him'. My take on In The Belly of the Beast. I suggest you read 'Him' first before reading this!


_**The M-rated chapter to the story 'Him'. I suggest that, if you haven't, you read that first (it's a two-chapter story of my own take on In The Belly of the Beast). I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, Marlowe is doing a fantastic job anyway.**_

* * *

**You were with me the whole time: Need**

As they lay there together in bed, their hands start to roam. His hand finds the edge of her pajama shirt, reaching under it to feel her skin, his warm fingers sending a shiver up her spine as it rises higher and higher, taking the shirt with him. She moans from his touch, his warmth.

They kiss. Such a good kiss. It's heated, yet comforting. Their mouths brush together, their tongues stroking, moans releasing as they feel each other. Such a good feeling. Her fingers tangle in his hair, her body pushing closer, their body parts connecting, a groan releasing out of him at the touch. It vibrates through her, a jolt of electricity coursing through her, making her release a moan of her own.

It's going to be slow. Yes. Slow. She needs to feel him. Just feel. She wants to feel this, to feel everything, to take things slow. And by the way he's kissing her, so gentle and lovingly, tells her he knows. Of course he knows. He _always_ knows. As their lips part due to lack of oxygen, he pulls her shirt up over her head. As soon as he's thrown it away, his lips attach to her neck.

_Oh _– her neck. She _loves_ it when he kisses her neck. It sends a bunch of sensations through her body. He finds her special place and she – _ah_ – gasps. Her fingers stroke through his hair, holding him to her. He loves to tease her, has been teasing her every time since the moment he found out about the place at her neck that is most sensitive. That place just below her ear. He always finds it, always makes her gasp. He once told her it's his favorite thing to do. And secretly – or not so secretly by the way she's gasping again – she loves it too.

His lips trail back up to hers, placing kisses everywhere as he finds his way back to her lips, reclaims them, their tongues engaging in a romantic dance as his hands roam over her body – her now almost naked body. Over her beautiful stomach, her perfect breasts. His hands pay attention to them, gently massaging them and she moans, her own hands roaming over his back. As they continue kissing, he gently pushes her back, so she ends with her back fully on the bed.

He pulls back, lips leaving hers and she looks at him with question. _What are you doing? _He looks at her with reassurance. He doesn't answer. At least – not in words. Instead, his hand finds her cheek, gently brushing down to her neck, down to her chest, to her stomach, tracing her navel and she squirms a little, a short, sharp breath leaving her lips – it's always been a ticklish spot. His hand reaches up again, to her right shoulder, tracing down her arm as he stops at her hand. He gently picks it up, his other hand gently tracing the redness that's still visible because of the rope.

Gently placing a kiss on it, he does the same for her other wrist. She smiles – _the goof_. She doesn't want him to dwell on it, yet it feels like he's kissing it all away. It's happened, but it's past. Kissing it goodbye. His eyes reach up, connecting with hers and he smiles lovingly. She smiles back, sighing as his hand comes to rest on her stomach again, warmth spreading through her. He's always had such warm hands, and she loves it. Whenever they're in bed sleeping, she'd make sure it was either on her stomach or on her back, the warmth soothing her into a good night sleep. It always would.

His hand finds her navel again, tracing it as he looks at her, a hint of mischief in his eyes. It turns into a face of victory when she yet again squirms from the touch and she rolls her eyes. Stopping his hand from tracing, she entangles their fingers, tugging his hand "Come here."

He crawls over her, legs on either side of her as his eyes meet hers above her face. He smiles, dropping a sweet, gentle kiss on her nose and she giggles – the sound music to his ears, because Beckett does _not_ giggle. But Kate does. And that's just for him. As he pulls back, he looks her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asks her one more time, just to be sure.

Silly man.

Her hands frame his face, cupping the sides as she pulls him back to her lips, claiming them. Her hands leave his face, go down to his sides to pull him down to her, her legs opening so he can fit against her just right – so right. His body lowers and they connect. Body to body. So nice. So warm.

She continues to kiss him lazily, heat radiating between them. Her hands find the edge of his pajama shorts, pushing them down as far as she can, until she can't reach and he has to finish getting it off himself. Her hands come up again, her finger nails scraping lightly over his back as they rise up, up and up, until they tangle in his hair again. She moans against his lips.

Oxygen becomes a necessity yet again, and he detaches their lips, breathing heavily as he pushes up, his eyes roaming over her body. She smiles as she watches his eyes darken, and darken. He pushes back, sitting up as his fingers hook at the edge of her pajama bottoms, pulling them off gently, making sure to be careful with her knees as he takes it off. Her underwear is next, him gently pulling on it as she pushes her legs up, helping him with getting them off.

He pushes his own underwear down then, crawling back over her, their eyes connecting as he does so. He reclaims her lips, more roughly this time. She moans as their bodies connect, their _naked_ bodies. His left hip is resting on the bed, his body covering the right side of her body, so warm against her as he kisses her. Thoughts of this day have left her. Gone. Replaced by only the thought of him. Him. God, she wants him.

Her left hand settles on his chest, roaming down, and down, until she finds him, cups him, a groan leaving his body at the touch. Kate's always been the more dominant one, the one who takes charge of situations. But to be honest – here, in bed, with him now – all she wants is to feel him. To feel his body envelop her, body to body, skin to skin, warmth to warmth. So she lets him take charge this time, lets him set the pace. And – _oh_ – it feels good.

His hands have gone down, stroking her as moans are being released into his mouth at the sensations that are coursing through her body from his touch. He's so _good_ at that. Stroking, sharp tiny circles, her stomach raging with heat, mouth searching in response. Her hands are stroking him gently as he does the same. Another moan rises in her chest and he lets go of their lips. Looks at her. He's searching for an okay, an _I'm ready_. And she gives it to him, looks at him lovingly and nods.

He smiles, having read the message. Reaching for the nightstand, he prepares, coming back and kisses her chest, her collar bones, her neck, her jaw, her cheek and eventually claims her lips, his body fully covering hers as he – _oh_ – slides into her. Her body explodes with warmth, the fire that was settled low at her stomach erupting into her veins as he moves. In and out. She moans against his lips, her arms reaching behind his back, her hands grabbing his fine behind and she squeezes it, pushing it back just a bit harder so he fills her completely, warming everything. Every little part of her body.

Her hands move up, over his back, his shoulders, and she crosses her arms behind his neck. Needs him close – so close. A gasp leaves her as he hits a good spot, his lips reaching down to her neck again and kissing there, sucking. She smiles. God, she loves this man so much. He's so careful, so gentle, so loving. He knows exactly what she likes – what she needs – and it still amazes her. He knows her. They're so in sync, they're so – _ah_ – incredibly connected. Love. So much love in his tender movements, his sensual thrusts. She's warm now. So warm. Because of him.

"I love you." She whispers against his ear, his head snapping up at the words. The love beaming from his eyes washes over her, overwhelms her. He stops moving, his right hand reaching her cheek, brushing her hair away from her face. Her beautiful hair. Her long, chestnut waves that are spread on the bed behind her, creating an angelic view in the flickering candlelight.

"I love you too, Kate." He smiles, starts to move again. Her eyes close at the sensation. The feeling. Such a good feeling. She bites her lip as he starts to move a little faster. Then she feels his lips on hers again, nipping at the exact spot she was just biting on – she knows he loves it when she does that. All the more reasons to do it. She smiles into the kiss, feels his hands on her arms, reaching for her hands, entwining their fingers as he lays them on the bed above her head. He hits her good spot yet again and she gasps, their lips now brushing, yet not kissing due to lack of oxygen.

His movements are starting to build up. _Faster_. She moans, her heartbeat starting to quicken. Their chests connect, heartbeats thumping against each other. Their breaths are starting to come out in shorter puffs, their foreheads connecting as their breaths mingle, their eyes closing as the rhythm quickens.

"Castle." Kate breathes. God, she feels so good. So warm. She's drowning. In him. In his love for her. His warm body against her. His heart beating against her chest. His warm hands clasped with hers. His tenderness. Gentleness. His love. Him.

He reclaims her lips, his movements quickening even more. A groan vibrates through his body and against her, making her release a moan of herself in return. Their tongues tangle together, stroking, brushing as their hands let go of each other, roaming. His hands go at her back, pushing her body up a bit by laying his hand between her back and the bed to heighten the sensation of his thrusts. And by the way she gasps, it seems to be working.

Her hands go to his back, and back to his behind, pushing him closer has he thrusts back in. And – _oh_ – it's so good. Her body is on fire. Sensations coursing through her veins, her breath quickening, coming out in sharp breaths. _Almost there_. He's the same too. She can feel it. By the way his breath is coming out in short puffs, the way his thrusts are starting to falter, more groans being released against her lips.

Their lips detach, eyes connecting, and they both see it. They see it. He smiles at her, the smile so full of love for her that she falters. _Castle_. He once again claims her lips, swallowing her moans as they come together, her arms holding onto his back. Holding on to him as her body releases everything, every single part of her enveloping in warmth. Their lips disconnect and he pulls her into a hug, laying his head next to hers as he holds her. She closes her eyes, her mind completely blank as she feels their bodies relax. Relaxation. Warmth. So good.

After they lie together like that for a while, Castle moves off her, a moan releasing in disappointment as it leaves room for the cold. As he lies down beside her she immediately seeks him out, her head resting on his chest as her arm crosses over his stomach, sighing contently. He pulls the covers over them and places a kiss on her hair. Nothing is being said. Nothing has to be said. She smiles. She's home. She's in his arms. She's warm. He knew exactly what she needed. She's so happy. As long as he's here. That's all she needs.

And with that warm, lovely thought, she falls asleep.

_Him_.

* * *

_**I have no idea what to think about this – writing M is still kind of insecure grounds for me. So tell me what you think! I do truly hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
